What Doesn't Come Wrapped
by you-neek
Summary: In which Beast Boy learns the true meaning of Christmas, and Ravens gift is most definately the best. BBRae


Christmas has always been a wonderful and horrible morning for Beast Boy.

It wasn't the presents, or the brunch, or the waiting-for-your-turn, or the rest of the team sleeping in so late-

(_wakeup wakeup wakup, it's Christmas!)_

It was her. Always her.

From the whole five minutes it takes to make her tea before she'll open any presents-

(_this year I got you the best present, hurry up and open it…_

To the irritating snail-pace that she opens presents

_hurry up and like me..)_

To the ridiculous worn house-coat that she wears because she's not dressed yet. Not dressed at all.

So when she leans forward to pick up the present (_his present, you'll like it, you'll like it, you'll love it) _and it slips open just that much so that he can see her neck, and her collar bone, and almost _almost_, a little more.

Tease.

She finally rips off the layer of purple-with-silver-snowflakes wrapping paper and opens the box (_slowly mind you. Always always slowly)_ and her eyes widen just that little bit when she see's what's inside _(but her eyes will widen more later, because he knows her, knows her so much)._

_(Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like me_?)

She kisses him on the cheek _(why not the lips?)_ then, thanking him for her gift _(you can thank me more later_) and holding the new and very soft house-coat in her hands until the gift giving is done.

_(Not quite done but no one else needs to know that.)_

And then when brunch is left up to Cyborg and Robin, and she slips off to put some clothes on _(but you don't need to, I know I don't mind)_ he follows her quietly. Through the halls, past his room, under her door.

She's standing there, not quite moving, her _(favorite, no doubt)_ gift already on. He stands right behind her _(and he knows she knows he's there because of the way her eyes flick up to watch his reflection in the window)_ and reaches around her waist to the pocket of her house-coat. From it, he extracts a single bloom of mistletoe, small and green _(but still good for its purpose)_. He turns her around and dangles it over her head _(but she's not looking at it at all, she's just looking at him)_, and smirks triumphantly.

_(this year I got you the best present, hurry up and open it…)_

He leans down,

She closes her eyes,

And they're kissing.

He's waited _(and dreaded)_ a long long time for this, to be kissing her _(because she might slap him, or throw him out of the Tower. She might tell everyone and stomp on his heart until it's a pile of shattered heart dust…)_. And now that it's happening…

She leans into him, and wraps her arms around his neck (_just like she did when he dreamed)_ and slowly _(so slowly_) made him forget about the big tease she was, and the big meat breakfast that was inevitably waiting for them because Beast Boy refused to stay behind and remind Cyborg not to _(because he needed to be here, with her, kissing her)_. And soon he's losing himself in everything _(about her)_ because he's always loved her. And his gift is being dropped to the floor _(but he doesn't mind, it's so much better without clothes in the picture)_, and his own clothes are tossed aside _(see?)_ and without a doubt this is the best Christmas present he's ever gotten _(better than any gift be far)._

Because there was one gift that was not under the tree _(it was still hidden in her room you see)_, one gift that couldn't really be fit into a box. And it wasn't the end to world poverty, or peace on earth _(or something else equally wonderful for the UN or Miss fake-blond America)._ Although Raven did a pretty good job of putting a bow on it.

_Friend Raven why is there a bow around your wrist?_

* * *

**Kind of sexual... well anyways I was reading 'What I Want For Christmas' and 'Morphine' by Yummei of the Dream, and it kindof got me ... this. I think i did a bad rip off of their story, because hers does a so much better job of it. Try reading them, they're really good. They're Naruto though so i don't know how much of it you will understand (and/or like).**

**I just thought i needed a christmas fic, being Christmas Eve, Eve and all. Two days! Yay! As you can tell, Beast Boy is totally shooting for the big gift this year from Rae, and he totally got it. Yay for sex before brunch, hahaha.**

**If you haven't checked my profile and all, and seen the entries on our Teen Titans from the DC Encyclopedia of DC characters, then check it. And, again, if you want me to post up someones entry i will with enthusiasm.**

**Did you know Mento (from the Doom Patrol) is a hero-turned-villian ?**


End file.
